


Driven By

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [237]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Stiles isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/08/19: “driver, journal, bear”Fitting these three particular words into one drabble produced this mysterious teaser.





	Driven By

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/08/19: “driver, journal, bear”
> 
> Fitting these three particular words into one drabble produced this mysterious teaser.

Derek couldn’t bear small talk so of course his Lyft driver would be more than unusually chatty.

Scrolling through the latest edition of _Journal of Cryptozoological Studies_ , to find the article he’d written concerning the reality of werewolves, Derek ignored the non-stop chatter despite its seductive rumble in his sensitive ears.

Derek could not believe the guy kept on talking, undeterred by the absence of response. He was prepared to deliver his most intimidating glare when he got out, except he was met with a friendly smile and completely white glowing eyes.

“See ya next time, Sourwolf,” the driver said.


End file.
